Moments Together
by Niamh2816
Summary: Moments between Gale and Katniss. When they met, Katniss teaches Gale to swim, Katniss twists her knee and when Gale sees Katniss as a girl. Complete but I'll probably come back to it. (:
1. The Woods

_Katniss and Gale - Times Together Before Hunger Game_s

* * *

**This story will be about Katniss and Gale before the Hunger Games.**

**In both Katniss' and Gale's POV's.**

**Made up stuff and some related to the book enjoy.**

**Lets start off when Katniss meets Gale in the woods - We all up to speed? Good. :)**

* * *

_Chapter One - The Girl meets Boy who end up being best friends who then end up in a love triangle and then it its very confusing as it ends in a war _

_**Gale's POV**_

It's early on a Sunday morning and I head to the fence to check my snares to see if I caught any food to bring home. I slide underneath the fence, jog down the hill towards the snare line. I check three snares to find three rabbits I reset each and I'm on my way to the fourth snare I stop in my tracks when I see a few feet away from me a skinny girl with the same olive skin, black straight hair and grey eyes. I watch her for a minute.

She runs a finger over the wire of my snare,

_"That's dangerous"_ I say revealing myself from behind a tree and she jumps back.

_"What's your name?"_I ask her coming up and disengaging the rabbit from the snare.

_"Cat-n-ip" _She says barely audible. Funny name to name a girl, I think.

_"Well, Catnip, stealing's punishable by death, or hadn't you heard?"_ I ask.

_"Katniss"_ She says louder. _"And I wasn't stealing it. I just wanted to look at your snare. Mine never catch anything"_she says.

I scowled not believing her, how else would she have gotten the squirrel hanging from her belt.

_"So where'd you get the squirrel?"_ I asked eyeing the squirrel.

"_I shot it"_She says pulling a bow off her shoulder.

My eyes fastened on the bow and widened. All I could think, was how did she get that? Does she really hunt with a bow of arrows even when shes around twelve? I wanted one.

_"Can I see that?"_ I asked her.

She handed it over and I was surprised she did.

_"Just remember, stealing punishable by death"_she says. I smiled.

The first time I smiled since my father's death. A girl I just met in the woods has made me smile. I looked at her again then handed her back the bow even though I wished i didn't.

We walked up the hill and looked out towards the valley. We set and talked. Hunting. Snares. Survival.

She said she would get be a bow in exchange for knowledge, I agreed.

* * *

As we walked up towards the seam back to reality I glanced over at her. She looked like everyone else from the seam but, up close you could see her hair began to become wavy and different. Her lips and cheeks were rosy pink. Her eyes grey and dark like a midnight but the fire burned within them. I could see she builds walls up around her nut she was brave, fierce, determined and strong. She could be called beautiful.

But that beauty would grow like a flower opening. When she got older her beauty would shine.

She didn't know it yet, but she would have the pick of any guy she wanted.

She didn't know that the girls would envy her, even the merchant girls.

She didn't know yet that I would fall in love with her.

But for now I could just think one thing.

The woods weren't going to be as lonely anymore.

* * *

_Now I hope you like._

_More to come. _

_:)_

_review._

_Niamh._


	2. Attraction

_**Katniss and Gale - Moments Together**_

* * *

**So I decided to skip a few years, Katniss is fifteen and Gale is seventeen. This is still in Gales POV. Gale starting to develop feelings for Katniss and so is the other boys at school ;)So chapter two here goes :)**

* * *

_Chapter Two_

I leaned against my locker in the school hallway talking to a group of my friends from the seam.

When the guys all turned to look at a young woman walk past.

Every guy scaned their eyes all over her body.

Few of the guys whistled though she didn't notice she was talking to her friend Madge.

Even if she wasn't talking to her friend she still wouldn't of noticed.

She didn't know she was beautiful.

She doesn't think shes anything special.

She just thinks shes Katniss and thats all.

Nothing special.

But we all otherwise.

* * *

Katniss has changed a lot since the twelve year old girl I met in the woods.

Katniss did blossom like a beautiful rose.

She was no longer that very skinny twelve year old girl.

She developed curves and she had long legs that all the girls envyed.

Her black hair differed from every other girl in the seam, her long black hair was wavy and hung down in ringlets to her elbows.

Her cheekbones were more noticeable and were always a light natural rosy pink.

Her lips were full and the same colour pink.

Her eyes always sparkled and her long dark eyelashes made them memorizing.

* * *

_"Look at that body, Smoking"_one of the guys. Rest nodded in agreement.

As she disappeared around the corner, the guys in the group turned back around.

_"Gale if your not bringing her to the slag heap, I will even if she is from the seam" _Austen a merchant from town says.

_"Well she definately wouldn't be interested in you"_I say. This ticks him off so he turns and walks down the hallway.

_"Seriously though Gale, your not messing round with them slut merchant girls. At least go for someone you could actually have a life with, like Katniss. You better make a move or it could be too late"_My friend Thom says. I just rolled my eyes.

I don't know what type of feelings I had for Katniss but every time I would see a guy chatting her up I felt some emotion bubble up inside me.

I didn't realise till a few weeks, that the emotion as... jealously.

* * *

**Just a fill in will get better.**

**Better things to come :)**

**Niamh.**


	3. Swimming

_**Katniss and Gale - Moments Together**_

**Katniss fifteen and Gale is seventeen, Katniss decides to bring Gale to the lake to teach him to swim.**

* * *

_Chapter Three - Katniss Teaches Gale To Swim - Gales POV_

Its Sunday morning so I get up and dawn to head to the woods to meet Katniss. I put on my hunting clothes and carry my boots out of the room so I don't wake my brothers up. I walk into the kitchen and sit down on the chair to see my mother washing some clothes.

_"Morning dear"_My mother says with a smile.

_"Morning"_I say.

_"Off to the woods with Katniss"_She says.

_"Yea"_I say.

_"Tell her I said hello for me"_She says.

_"Sure will"_I say and I walk out the front door.

My mother, Hazelle, adores Katniss. She loves her and katniss is like a daughter to her.

* * *

__I slide underneath the fence and jog down the hill to Katniss' and mine meeting place. I see her there sitting on the rock staring into the distance. She must sense me because she turns her head and smiles at me. She grabs her bag and moves it the other side of her to make room to sit beside her.

I walk up and sit down beside her. Our arms lightly graze each other but we avoid paying attention to that.

We check the snare line and sit back on the rocks after hunting to have something to eat.

_"Its so warm"_I say wiping the sweat off my forehead.

"_Yea, I got an idea. I'll teach you to swim in the lake_"Katniss says.

"_What? What_ _lake?_"I say.

Katniss stands up and throws her game bag over her shoulder.

_"Come on and I'll show you"_She says.

* * *

__After a long walk through the woods, we come across a cement rundown small cabin with a massive lake in front of it. The lake is surrounded with greenery and a wooden plank.

_"My dad used to bring me here all the time when I was younger"_She says looking out towards the lake.

_"Why didn't you tell abut this before"_I ask. She shrugs.

_"I don't know. Just I spent a lot of time her with my dad and didn't want to relive it all, I soppose"_she says looking down at the ground.

I squeeze her hand and pull my hand away awkwardly. I cough.

_"So you'll teach me to swim?"_I say. She smirks.

_"Yea"_she says. She sits down on the ground and starts to untie her shoes and I copy.

Katniss has her shoes and socks off by the time I have one boot off she picks up her shoes and puts them near the edge of the lake. I watch as she undoes her pants and she slides them down her legs. She walks into the water and pulls her shirt over her head and turns to throw it back onto her game bag, I get a full view of the front of her body.

Long toned legs, toned abs and then she dives into the water. I swallow hoping she didn't see me staring at her body. I take my clothes leaving my boxers on and walk into the water till its up to my chest.

I can't see Katniss in the water then she pops up beside me giving me a fright and she laughs.

_"Okay, whatever you do don't panic when your getting deeper into the water. Dont go too deep into the water. Start where you can feel the ground with her feet. Kick your legs and keep moving your arms like this"_Katniss says and shows me what to do.

After a couple of hours I eventually catch what to do so Katniss says I can move deeper into the water. She swims off and I move into the water but then I panic because the water is deeper and I feel I'm about to drown when I'm pulled back up and I'm coughing up water.

Katniss has her arms around my waist keeping me afloat. Katniss is wearing a worried expression. I eventually stop coughing up water.

_"Jes, Gale. I was worried I end up having to give you cpr"_she jokes.

_"You okay?"_she asks.

_"Yea, i'll get out for a bit"_I say.

She helps me out of the water and I lie down on the grass. She sits and checks my pulse on my neck.

_"You need t calm down"_she says pushing my hair back off my forehead. Its a touch we have never shared and I just stare up into her eyes. Her eyes are as dark as the night sky behind er.

She gets my clothes and pulls a towel out of her bag and draps it over me.

She lies back down beside me and I cover her with the towel too. She looks at me. Her eyes are guarded like shes keeping something for me. But she turns her head and looks up at the stars.

* * *

**niamh.**


	4. Katniss Twists Her Knee

**I just completed my main fanfic "Katniss and Gale - The kiss" so I have time now to go back and finish fanfics I started. I also started a new Gale and Katniss fanfic called "Maybe Some Day" Check it out, don't forget to follow/favourite and review :)**

* * *

_**Chapter 4 - Katniss Twists Her Knee**_

__In late Autumn Katniss and I walk in comfortable silence through the valley of hills outside of district twelve looking for game. Soon winter will strike and things get a lot harder for district twelve to survive even for us. Animals go into hibernation meaning less food for both my family and Katniss'. Winter brings frosty weather bringing on sickness for our people in the district. Icy roads, pathways and porches meaning more people falling breaking or twisting a wrist, ankle or knee. I shake off my thoughts and walk behind Katniss looking around for any signs of prey.

Katniss' plaint swings back and forward behind her shoulder as she jogs downhill with her bow in her left hand and her arrows on her back. In three hours we have got four squirrels and a rabbit. Not enough for eight people. Makes me sick thinking of the capitol having food whenever they want. Doing nothing for it. Eating as much as they want. I huff in fustration thinking how bad winter is going to be. Katniss turns around and faces me.

"We'll be okay Gale"Katniss says. It surprises me how she was able to read my mind by just looking at my face. I soppose that's how we are able to work well as a team. Not even needing to communicate with words but just looking over at each other with a certain look or doing a certain sign language only we can understand. Funny you can think we are too perfect for each other.

Katniss isn't like other girls, even knowing her this well, it's hard to tell things about her like feelings. I can usually tell when a girl likes me or not but Katniss..nada. I might as well be staring at a blank page. She never shows any interest. My mother said to me- after watching me looking at Katniss one night- about you can be too close to fully read and understand things then she gave me a knowing look and I left the room.

We reach the edge of a rocky stream and I take the lead making a pathway for Katniss to follow down the side. After making my way down the lose stony parts I hear Katniss suck in a gasp and she lets out a cry of pain and turn around to see her on the ground holding her knee.

"Shit. I think I've twisting my knee"Katniss says.

I rush over to her side and kneel down.

"Are you sure? Here I'll help you stand and see how bad it is"I say trying to stay calm.

"Okay" Katniss replies and I put my hands under her arms and lift her up and she stumbles into me.

"Yeah! That's definitely twisting. Ouch!"Katniss cries.

"Let's get you too your mother"I say and I lean down and gently lift her up into my arms.

"Wait! What about hunting, this is silly"Katniss says.

"Shhh. I'll go back out later okay? We need to get you back to your mother"I say. Katniss sighs.

"Right"Katniss says.

"You'll be alright. I've got you"I say and make my way towards the district to the seam.

* * *

As I make my way through the seam to Katniss' house we get a lot of questionable looks and a few smirks when they glance us over. It must look like we're a couple like when newlyweds make their way into their new home.

When we get to Katniss' house Prim opens the front door and ushers us in.

"What happened?"Prim questioned.

"Twisted my knee"Katniss replies.

When I get to the kitchen, Ms Everdeen looks at us shocked and then realizes Katniss is hurt and tells me to put her down on the table.

"What happened? What hurts?"Ms Everdeen says.

"My knee, I think it is twisted. My knee went funny when I was walking over rocks that were wobbly"Katniss replies.

"Lets see"Ms Everdeen says and rolls up Katniss' pants to her thigh.

"Hmm...yea"Ms Everdeen says and makes her way to a cabinet and takes out a roll of gauze and begins wrapping it around Katniss' knee.

"Need to keep this nice and tight and keep your weight off it"Ms Everdeen says and fixes her daughter with a serious stare when Katniss opens her mouth.

"Only for a few days Katniss"Ms Everdeen says.

"But I need to hunt"Katniss says.

I make my way towards her and lean against the table.

"I can do it okay? No need to worry"I say.

"See? Gale has you covered"Ms Everdeen smirks.

Katniss sighs.

"Okay. Thanks Gale"Katniss says with a smile.

"Anytime"I reply with a smile.

* * *

**Review :)**

**x**


End file.
